


"I Don't Need This!"

by StutteryPrince



Series: Paradoxus Rex [2]
Category: The LEGO Movie (2014), The LEGO Movie 2: The Second Part (2019)
Genre: and he will receive that comfort if it's the last thing i do, minor-major spoilers, rex is damaged and needs comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 20:37:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17905214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StutteryPrince/pseuds/StutteryPrince
Summary: “Emmet, I can’t breathe,” came his muffled reply, pushing against what he assumed to be Emmets chest.“Oh sorry!”Emmet pulled away and Rex huffed a breath through his teeth, pouting angrily at him as he brushed himself off. Regardless of Rex’s angry expression, Emmet held up the item in his hands with a wide smile, the item being a dark brown teddy bear wearing a blue vest. Rex sneered at it, only deepening the look when he looked up at Emmet.“What is this, Brickowski?”“It’s a teddy bear, Dangervest.”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was an idea in the LEGO movie discord and I had to hop on it because it was too cute to pass up
> 
> There's an askblog for this series https://ask-paradoxus-rex.tumblr.com

Rex didn’t startle when Emmet came barging into his room, only slowly looking up from his phone to gaze at his younger counterpart happily bouncing in his doorway. It was an unspoken rule between the two of them, they could kick in as many doors as they wanted, but neither of them could enter before they were invited. Rex watched Emmet progressively get more excited, impatiently hopping from foot to foot as he held his hands behind his back.

“Wh-”

“Look at what I got you!”

Emmet was on Rex’s bed at what seemed to be the speed of light, the older nearly flinging himself against his headboard in an attempt to avoid being bulldozed. Before Rex even had time to think, Emmet was shoving something fuzzy and soft in his face and suffocating him with it. For a moment, he joked with himself that Emmet was finally tired of his shit, but at the sound of his excited giggling, Rex knew better.

“Emmet, I can’t breathe,” came his muffled reply, pushing against what he assumed to be Emmets chest.

“Oh sorry!” 

Emmet pulled away and Rex huffed a breath through his teeth, pouting angrily at him as he brushed himself off. Regardless of Rex’s angry expression, Emmet held up the item in his hands with a wide smile, the item being a dark brown teddy bear wearing a blue vest. Rex sneered at it, only deepening the look when he looked up at Emmet.

“What is this, Brickowski?”

“It’s a teddy bear,  _ Dangervest. _ ”

Rex set his teeth at Emmets cheeky look, snatching the toy from him and looking at it this way and that. He eventually tossed it over his shoulder, the poor thing luckily, but just barely, landing in his desk chair.

“I don’t need a _teddy bear_. Teddy bears are for little kids and I am a _grown_ _man_.”

“Who clings to people when they hug him, even though he pretends he doesn’t like it.”

A blush settled onto Rexs cheeks and he growled, pointing at his door without another word. Emmet knew better than to push once Rex told him to leave, but that didn’t wipe the smug look off his face as he got up and walked back to the door. He turned back to Rex, who had since gone back to his phone, and his expression softened into something more caring and concerned.

“I really think it would help you, Rex-”

_ “OUT.” _

The command was concise and annoyed, coupled with Rex not looking up and angrily pointing out the door. Emmet sighed and rolled his eyes gently, but left nonetheless. Rex glanced up from his phone at hearing his door click closed, his eyes traveling to the teddy bear about to fall from his chair. He squinted at it, about to turn his attention back to his phone

“Puh. I don’t need some stupid teddy b-”

The moment it slipped, he moved with alarming speeds, catching it around its little waist as he nearly tumbled off his bed to do so. He carefully tossed the bear back in the chair, falling onto his back as he leaned back up. He stared up at the ceiling, pulling out his earbuds so he could think properly. When was the last time he even had a teddy bear? Maybe when he was a kid? Gosh, those memories were too blurry to remember right. He grunted and mumbled about how it didn’t matter, rolling onto his side so he could face the stupid toy that was slouched down in front of him.

“I don’t  _ need _ you.” Rex scoffed through his teeth, wrapping his arms around himself. “Just a dumb toy.”

He squeezed himself for a moment, closing his eyes as he pulled his knees up to his chest. He stayed like that for a good minute, before he squirmed and sat up, putting his earbuds back in and standing up. He hesitated for a moment before he clicked his tongue, picking up the teddy with more force than necessary and pocketing his phone. He’s surprised to find that its actually bigger than he thought, big enough that he needs both of his hands to hold it. It’s soft and warm, like a small blanket, and before Rex can even really comprehend what he’s doing, he’s hugging it to his chest.

His buried his face against it before he snapped back to reality and held it away, pretending that he couldn’t feel his face heating up. He looked at the bear and it almost seemed to look back, detecting the longing in his eyes and pulling him in with some kind of magic force. Rex worried at his lip and glanced at his door, as if Emmet would come bursting into his room at any second, before he relented and clutched the bear against him. He chuckled as he pressed his face against its forehead, feeling any anxiety slip away as he purposely collapsed back onto his back onto his bed.

Rex wrapped his arms around himself and pulled his knees up, the bear fit snugly in the space between his legs and his chest. He sighed as he closed his eyes and buried his face against it once more, relaxing. This was...nice. While he loved the raptors with everything he had, cuddling with them was just warm and not soft, like the fluffy toy in his arms. Rexs eyes flew open and he tensed when he heard something creak, automatically thinking it to be his door, but when neither Emmet or Lucy came walking inside, he calmed and bumped his nose against the back of the bears head. He didn’t notice his eyes slipping closed as he breathed deeply, exhaling slowly. Hey...the bear was scented..! Hmm...Pep..Peppermint…..

When Rex opened his eyes next, it was two hours later and he was covered in blanket. He sat up and rubbed at his eyes, one hand still limply wrapped around the bear as he yawned and cracked his back. That was actually quite peaceful! Probably the best nap he had had in the last seven years! Just as he pulled the blanket back to get up, he realized. He had a blanket on him. 

_ He didn’t fall asleep with the blanket on. _

Rex threw the blanket aside and sprang out of bed, accidentally taking the bear with im as he rushed to the living room. There sat Lucy and Emmet, Emmet resting with his head in Lucy’s lap as she ran his fingers through his hair. She looked up at Rex, who quickly smoothed his hair and calmed himself back into his usual air.

“You two dweebs still watching TV or can I-”

“You know,” Lucy turned her phone to him, revealing a picture of him cuddling the teddy bear with a smile of his face in his sleep. “You look like Emmet when you sleep.”

Rex bit his tongue, his face turning red as he stood, petrified. Lucy chuckled and shushed Emmet as he shifted, focusing back on the TV as Rex squished the bear in his hands. 

“You better not show that to anyone,” Rex cringed when his voice cracked slightly, his embarrassment shining through.

“I hadn’t really intended to, but blackmail is blackmail.”

Rex groaned as he trudged back to his room, climbing under his covers and setting the bear aside...but grabbed it a few seconds after, pulling it under with him.


	2. The Second Part

Despite the embarrassing endeavor, the teddy bear had quickly become a comfort thing for Rex.

It wasn’t uncommon to see him with the teddy in some manner throughout the day, usually on his shoulders and leaning over his head a little. He would chatter to it occasionally if he found it to be too quiet, sitting with it in his lap and playing with its little arms as he idly talked to it. Both Lucy and Emmet had agreed that he looked like Emmet when he was with it, his smiles reaching his eyes and his smug air dissipating whenever he had it.

And then came laundry day.

Rex sat on the couch with his bear nowhere to be found, his arms crossed tightly as he leg bounced rapidly. He shifted, leaning forward and lightly patting his hand against the couch as he tried to focus on the TV. He ground his teeth together, looking at Emmet, who was reading in the chair beside him.

“Is it done yet?”

“No, Rex,” he said patiently, not looking up.

Rex groaned and leaned against the couch, crossing his arms again as his leg bouncing resumed tenfold. He bit his lip, resisting the urge to ask again, and pointed his eyes at the TV. It was just a couple of minutes, Rex. He could handle a couple of minutes. 

The dryer went off and Rex couldn’t stop the scream that ripped itself from his throat, shaking and throwing his arms over his head. Emmet gently touched his arm and quietly motioned for him to breath, Rex copying the motion and rubbing his arms as Emmet walked away with the laundry basket. He sat alone for a bit, trying not to flinch and cringe at each noise he could hear from the laundry room. Everything was okay, everything was fine. He wasn’t alone, Emmet was just in the other room. Everything was alright...

“Hey, Rex.”

Rex jumped and looked up, seeing Emmet holding up his bear by its collar. 

  
“Junior!”

Rex hopped up instantly, running over and taking the bear into his arms with a joyous laugh. He buried his face against it, inhaling deeply and sighing. It was even more warm than usually from the dryer, all nice and fluffy and absolutely perfect. For the sake of Rexs pride, Emmet pretended not to notice the hearts popping up over his head as he rubbed his cheek against the bears. Rex smiled as he stepped back over to the couch and plopped down, sighing as the stress left his body and he calmed once more. Emmet set the basket down and leaned over the back of his chair, smirking at Rex.

“I thought you said teddy bears were for little kids.”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about. I said stuffed animals are for little kids, teddy bears have no age.”

Emmet rolled his eyes, but spared Rex the conversation, instead sitting down and starting to separate the laundry. He would admit, Rex looked sweet sitting like that, his chin nuzzled on top of the bear and his arms wrapped around it loosely. He almost didn’t want that serene scene to end because Rex actually looked happy for once.

_ Almost. _

“You still have to fold this later.”

  
“God,  _ damn it.” _

**Author's Note:**

> REX NEEDS COMFORT HE'S AFRAID OF BEING ALONE AND HE'S AFRAID OF SILENCE I WILL NOT BE DETERRED
> 
> There's an askblog for this series https://ask-paradoxus-rex.tumblr.com


End file.
